startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Josefina Cespedes
Josefina Cespedes was a Human Starfleet officer serving during the late 24th century. She was born April 3, 2353, in Bristol, England. Her mother Hillary taught at a University, and she had three older siblings. Starfleet Academy She enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2371 as a Navigation cadet. She excelled at piloting and astrophysics and competed in fencing and aikido as well as attending advanced flight training at the Saturn Flight Range. She undertook her Planetary Survival Course in Malaysia. Her cadet cruise was spent USS Taiho during the light cruiser's shakedown cruise. While there she had the opportunity to serve watches at the Conn, as well as pilot several of its auxiliary craft, including the ship's aeroshuttle on two occasions. She had hoped to qualify to pilot a high warp fighter pilot. Early Career When the Dominion War broke out, she was one of four hundred third-year cadets given early commissions and was subsequently assigned to the USS T'Shenn as a shuttle pilot, normally serving on search and rescue missions. During the Battle of Rigel, she went EVA to manually release eight escape pods from the USS Kelly after it lost power. She received a commendation for her actions that day. After the war, the T'Shenn ''reported to the Bajoran Shipyards for repairs and upgrades, where the majority of its crew were reassigned. Cespedes was transferred to Deep Space Nine after being promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Deep Space Nine Upon arrival at the station, she was assigned to the runabout pilots' roster. When Nikolas Stone assumed command of the station he made several significant changes, one of which was a permanent crew for each runabout. She was given command of the USS Somme, which was tasked with emplacing a series of sensor buoys around the station and wormhole, which would act as a tachyon detection grid. ("Gatekeeper") She was in command of the Somme'' when it escorted First Minister Shakaar's private transport to the station. When Stone later used the runabout for his honeymoon with Stacey Decker, she was transferred to stand Junior Officer of the Deck watches in DS9's Operations Center. ("Wedding Bells") She later attended the commissioning of the USS Oglala. In 2378 she was promoted to Lieutenant and began to stand watch in Operations as Officer of the Deck. She transferred to the USS Agincourt as Chief Navigation Officer in 2381. LUG Trek Stats (2376) Attributes Fitness 3 Coordination 3 : Reaction +1 Intellect 2 Presence 3 : Willpower +1 Psi 0 Advantages/Disadvantages Alertness +3 Battle Hardened +3 Bold +1 Commendation () +1 Department Head (CO Danube class) +2 Impulsive -1 Promotion (LTJG) +1 Skills Administration 2 : Starship 3 Athletics 2 : Gymnastics 3 : Rugby 3 Command 2 : Starship 4 Dodge 2 Energy Weapon 1 : Phaser 2 First Aid 1 : Wound/Combat Trauma 3 Culture 2 : Human 3 History 1 : Federation 2 : Human 2 Language : Federation Standard 3 Law : Starfleet 2 Personal Equipment 1 : Environmental Suit 2 Planetary Survival 1 : Jungle 2 Security 1 : Security Systems 2 Space Science 1 : Astrophysics 3 : Stellar Cartography 2 Shipboard Systems 2 : Command 3 : Flight Control 4 : Sensors 3 Starship Tactics 1 : Cardassian 2 : Starfleet 2 Unarmed Combat 2 : Aikido 4 : Starfleet 3 Vehicle Operations 2 : Shuttlecraft 4 Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Command Officers Category:Commanding Officers Category:USS Taiho Crew Members Category:USS T'Shenn Crew Members Category:Deep Space Nine Personnel Category:USS Somme Crew Members Category:Navigators Category:Battle of Rigel Category:USS Agincourt Crew Members